Redención
by pen-aome
Summary: siempre fui kikyo, o eso es lo que me convenía pensar, alguien despiadado y sin corazón, era lo mas cómodo, hasta que llego Inuyasha e hizo despertar a Kagome, si no lo hubiese conocido esto no habría pasado, mi vida por la de el es un precio mas que just


RedenciónMartha Penélope Jiménez Arriola

El respirar comenzaba a ser para mí una labor difícil, cada vez que lo hacia sentía un horrible dolor punzante en mi costado que parecía incrementarse cada segundo de una manera inverosible. Se supone que no debería sentir tanto dolor, no con el shock de adrenalina que seguro presentaba mi cuerpo, pero al parecer eso no aplicaba en mi sistema, pues lejos de no sentir el dolor era consciente de todas y cada una de mis heridas que parecían arder.

Seguro todos mis sentidos estaban muy despiertos, más que eso, parecían haber sido potenciados, pues lograba percibir la caricia del aire, dándome cierto remanso, podía sentir los rayos de luz incidir sobre mis parpados y decididamente podía distinguir la detestable esencia de el, la de mis "acompañantes" y todo a mi alrededor incluyendo por supuesto ese olor a sal y oxido procedente de la sangre, mi propia sangre. Como estaban las cosas probablemente no tardaría mucho en perder las fuerzas suficientes para mantenerme en pie, aunque eso no fuese necesario dado el agarre férreo con el que era sostenida por aquellos dos individuos, a mi parecer sobrado de fuerza dada mi condición, este era tan fuerte que inclusive podía adivinar laceraciones en mi piel, pero eso poco importaba.

Todavía era capaz de entender lo que el decía, su voz era una mezcla de maldad y brutalidad disfrazada de ironía y tranquilidad, la conocía muy bien, por lo que no podría engañarme; el estaba a punto de perder la oportunidad de lograr su venganza, por lo menos en su totalidad, y en mis manos estaba el rumbo que tomarían las cosas, por lo que haría hasta lo imposible para obligarme.

Aun con los ojos cerrados podía adivinar la frustración en su rostro en cuanto supiera mi respuesta, pues yo no tenía duda alguna de lo que pasaría, es más, lo había esperado y nada me haría cambiar de opinión.

Reino el silencio durante unos segundos después de los cuales sentí un nuevo escozor, esta vez en mi estomago, su puño se había hundido en mi cuerpo, con tal fuerza que me levanto unos cuantos centímetros del suelo para después dejarme caer, esta vez sin nadie que me sostuviese en pie. Estaba prácticamente sin aire pero no emitiría quejido alguno, no le daría tal satisfacción, en vez de eso trate de respirar de forma normal aunque me faltaba el oxigeno, me concentre en realizar respiraciones no demasiado profundas para no herirme a mi misma, mis costillas seguramente estaban rotas y no pretendía enterrarlas en algún órgano. Esboce una sonrisa llena de ironía, al parecer estaba tan desesperado que ahora se había rebajado a "ensuciarse las manos".

Lentamente dirigí mi rostro a donde adivinaba el se encontraría, abrí los ojos y pude observarle. La pulcritud de su traje era el contraste perfecto con su podrida alma, su cabello oscuro y rizado se encontraba un poco desaliñado, tal vez debido al ímpetu que había tomado para asestarme ese golpe, aun mantenía los puños cerrados, tal vez podía adivinar ya mi respuesta, sus facciones estaban demasiado tensas y eso me dio algo de satisfacción, dirigí mi vista a sus ojos oscuros y llenos de ira, no tenía miedo, no de lo que el pudiese hacer conmigo. Finalmente decidí acabar con su espera.

-no-

Su rostro se turbo por más que tratase de evitarlo y frunció el ceño, esto definitivamente no le complacía, se acerco de forma impetuosa y bruscamente me tomo por la mandíbula hundiendo sus dedos en mis mejillas, obligándome a verle directamente a los ojos.

-¿así que de esta manera es como piensas terminar con tus días? ¿morir por algo que no vale la pena cuando tenias el mundo a tus pies? Aun puedes evitarlo, puedes salvarte, entrégamelo y olvidare todo… no tienes que hacer este desperdicio-

Cierto, el era la persona que mejor me conocía en el mundo y trataba hacerme entrar en razón, por lo menos en la que el sabia que funcionaria, pero ahora ni yo misma me reconocía, mucho menos podría hacerlo el, y el tema de la supervivencia ya no encabezaba la lista de mis prioridades.

Deje escapar una sonrisa torcida y llena de burla, en espera de que esta funcionara y que lograra provocarlo lo suficiente para asestarme un tiro en la cabeza, algo que fuese rápido, si iba a morir deseaba que fuese lo más rápido posible, después de todo no era una masoquista y no estaba en mis planes sentir más dolor del que ya había experimentado. Le mire con superioridad, algo que seguramente era algo ridículo dado las posiciones en la que nos encontrábamos.

-hazlo, no me importa-

Escuche un gruñido por parte de el, mientras aun con su mano en mi barbilla y mandíbula me arrojaba hacia atrás, empujándome directamente al suelo mientras el se alejaba; decidí no perder el contacto visual con el.

-entonces que así sea... disfrutare ver cómo te retuerces "querida"-

Dicho esto apenas hizo un gesto y entonces lo supe, esto no sería rápido, al parecer el proceso seria lento y doloroso, y yo no tenía opción a otra cosa. De cualquier forma sabía que no merecía algo mejor. Aun cuando sabía que mi vida ahora estaba en sus manos no pretendía darle el gusto, no emitiría sonido alguno, le vería a los ojos lo mas que pudiese, de ser posible hasta que mi vida se extinguiera, pero no le daría ese triunfo, hay cosas que nunca cambian y sabia como salirme con la mía, hasta en ese momento. Entonces todo comenzó...

Mi ahora ex jefe me observaba a cierta distancia, lo suficiente para no tener que intervenir, mientras sus matones me pateaban con brutalidad, el primero fue directamente en mi espalda haciendo que por arco reflejo la curveara, el segundo a mi pecho y con ello sentí como todo dentro de mi se comprimía, enseguida una nueva patada, esta vez en mi rostro e inevitablemente sentí el gusto ferroso de la sangre en mi boca, después de esto la lluvia de golpes se intensifico, cada uno destinado a infringir daño, pero no matarme, por lo menos no de manera inmediata, pero en su totalidad darían como resultado extinguir la vida de cualquiera, en este caso la mía.

El dolor era insoportable y parecía que sería interminable, cada vez era más difícil contener mis deseos por gritar de dolor, deseaba gritar que me mataran de una buena vez y que me evitaran todo esto, la masacre a la que estaba siendo sometida comenzaba a sobrepasarme, era algo realmente asfixiante, de verdad no podía ni siquiera respirar, inclusive de intentarlo sentía como algo me ahogaba, seguramente la misma sangre, y aun así, no aparte mi vista de los ojos de Naraku, quería ver como moría ¿no es así?, vería entonces morir mi cuerpo, mas no mi alma pues esta por primera vez se encontraba viva.

No podía entender o adivinar bien el tiempo en el que había sido sometida a ese trato, y llego el momento en que por más que luchase por sostener mi vista en el, todo se nublaba y era cambiado por una oscuridad que lo envolvía todo. Bien, seguramente ya era tiempo.

No debería sorprenderme ser atacada de esa manera, y en realidad no lo hacía, la oscuridad ya estaba imperando, y con ello quedaba realmente poco para ir directamente al infierno, si, ahora ya sabía que existía... y no le temía, no podía temerle a algo que yo misma había escogido durante toda mi vida, tomando tantas vidas en mis manos y extinguiéndolas, usando mis recursos para lograr mis cometido, después de todo siempre supe lo que tenia y sobre todo siempre supe cómo utilizarlo a mi favor. Un ser nocivo, letal y sin sentimientos, era seria una definición casi exacta para mi ¿cuántas veces destruí todo a mi paso sin tener el mas mínimo remordimiento? ¿cuántas veces cause dolor en mi vida?, ¿a cuántos asesine?, nunca llegue a considerarlo un deporte claro esta, pero tampoco sentía arrepentimiento, ¿qué tan maligno había de ser para llegar hasta ese punto?.

Y ahora irónicamente me encontraba a punto de morir por alguien, alguien que seguramente ahora me odiaba y yo no tenía en realidad derecho alguno para reclamarle, después de todo también le había destruido la vida de alguna manera, pero esperaba que sobreviviera... era terrible, la persona que me había cambiado, que despertó mi alma y me dio a conocer lo que eran los sentimientos hubiese resultado herido por mi culpa, aun sin quererlo herí a la única persona que realmente me importaba y eso jamás me lo perdonaría. Vaya, al parecer ese sueño recurrente se había convertido en una realidad, aunque nunca imagine que la persona que moría era yo.

Pronto los golpes comenzaron a dejar de sentirse, sentía la presión que seguían infringiendo pero como algo lejano, pues poco a poco me estaba sumiendo en la oscuridad y ahora ni siquiera sentía dolor, ahora solo quedaban mis pensamientos.

¿El había dicho que moriría por algo que no valía la pena?, no había manera de estar mas equivocado, claro que valía la pena, esto era lo primero que hacia bien en mi vida, era lo correcto, todo mi ser lo sabía. Mi vida a cambio de la suya era un trato que haría 1000 veces, el no merecía morir, en cambio, yo si que lo merecía, tal vez el que muriese en esta situación era un pequeño pago a cambio de todos mis pecados, morir a cambio de el era para mi la mejor manera de acabar, un sacrificio, pero el más dulce de todos a los que alguna vez me había enfrentado. En realidad esperaba que me odiara, lo deseaba con todo mi ser, de esa manera el no me buscaría y por tanto estaría a salvo. No merecía pedirle nada a Dios a sabiendas de la creatura que fui, pero aun así imploraba por que el no viniese, que se mantuviera alejado, el fin estaba cerca para mi, no deseaba que también lo estuviese para el.

Nunca me detuve a ver a quienes herí, mas allá de mi objetivo, quien sabe cuántas vidas habría arruinado, y nunca lograría pagar por lo que hice; si, estaba arrepentida, pero no había marcha atrás, lo hecho hecho esta y no podría regresarle a nadie a sus seres queridos, la realidad es que fui una asesina de cuerpos y lo peor, también lo fui de almas.

Aun ahora no se bien si alguna vez tuve elección, aunque no es excusa, pero cuando no se tiene punto de comparación ¿cómo podrías distinguir entre el bien y el mal?, y ahora que lo tenía pude distinguir, no podría decir que demasiado tarde, por lo menos había llegado a conocer la diferencia y eso era algo por lo que estaría agradecida. Dar la vida por alguien era la cosas más buena que había hecho, el mundo debía tener a alguien que mantuviera la fe, alguien que demostrara que no todo estaba perdido, y yo estaba tranquila, moría por la causa adecuada, en realidad no esperaba que mis pecados expiraran por haber cambiado, era demasiado mal el que había hecho, no había manera, ni tampoco era mi objetivo, no pretendía que esto fuese considerado como un punto bueno, sabía lo que había hecho y era tiempo de afrontar las consecuencias, y estaba dispuesta a ello.

Y de repente todo, inclusive mis últimos pensamientos comenzaron a atenuarse, llegando a la nada, tal vez eso fuese lo que me esperaba al final de cuentas... la nada ¿seria así solo para mi o la nada era exactamente lo que le esperaba a todos?. Y entonces de la nada surgió una imagen, mas que eso, un recuerdo feliz, uno de los mejores días de mi vida, el día en que lo que sabía del mundo había sido derribado para darle paso a una nueva realidad, una realidad feliz. Podía verle sonreír, inclusive podía observar sus ojos brillantes llenos de paz, tanta que la irradiaba y lograba llenarme de tranquilidad, más que eso, sentí que en ese momento nada me hacía falta y eso para mi era lo mas parecido a el paraíso.

Si este era mi último recuerdo, si este fuese mi último pensamiento, estaba agradecida, y ahora... ahora solo quería dejarme ir.


End file.
